Makuhari's Game
by Iname
Summary: Tohma feels bad for tricking his brother in law in the previous ‘Welcome to My Romance,’ so what does he send his brotherin law Yuki Eiri and his lover Shuichi Shindo for compensation? Why a futuristical sex game titled ‘Makuhari's Game'
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Makuhari's Game**

**Summary: Tohma feels bad for tricking his brother in law in the previous 'Welcome to My Romance,' so what does he send his brother-in-law Yuki Eiri and his lover Shuichi Shindo for compensation? Why- a game of course, a futuristical sex game titled 'Makuhari's Game!'**

**AN: With Makuhari's consent, she's allowed me to steal her name for this fic! Thanks again!**

**Rated: RRRXXX (Trust me folks, after WTMR, it ain't much better from here)**

Prologue--

Lights flickered on as the light on the horizon dissipated, the skies turning an orange hue of 'goodbye' and violet colors gathering together as a new song of 'a new night. The scenery of the ocean with glittering mirage of diamonds on the surface of sea made it all seemed like an artwork painted by a master artist.

Then there was the final touch of a ship with white lights turning on deck, welcoming the dark as it sailed silently on the glittery sea.

Faint whispers of the wind carried soft giggles from the front of the ship to the back and through a door ajar and down a stairs to the 'entertainment area where currently two male figures sat inside a large Jacuzzi, happily settled in each other's arms.

"Mmm…Yuki," the smaller male mumbled, pure ecstasy visible in his voice as he looked up at the blonde, to which the other slipped an arm underneath his armpit and hoisted him over to his lap while the other brought the pink haired man's legs to drape on the side. The younger and smaller man smiled and in turn embraced the blonde "this feels good Yuki."

The said 'Yuki happened to be none other than the top romance novelist Eiri Yuki. The stoic blonde didn't say a word, arms tightening over the smaller figure on him,

"Mm." he agreed, allowing the boy to tuck his pink bush underneath his chin. Yuki sighed and closed his eyes, content to hear the bubbling noise of water combined with his lover Shuichi Shindou's humming. That's right, his lover and no else.

It had been a month since their fight- when Yuki almost lost his genki man over something stupid as per say- his brother-in-law. But god was merciful and somewhat Eiri had gotten his lover back, and had reassured the singer wouldn't leave him after feverish hours of make up sex- and afterwards the two decided it still wasn't enough and took a break from Tokyo City, or away from everyone they knew at least.

Yuki rented an automatically piloted ship around the world, making sure it would stop to all the places he wanted his lover to see while his said lover, Shuichi, packed their belongings and left messages to everyone. Save for Tohma Seguchi…Eiri figured that Mika would tell him.

The thought of his traitorous brother in law once again angered Eiri. It was almost Tohma's fault the singer tried to leave him…after that 'behind the door incident…

Again the novelist shook his head away from the thought, his eyes once again glazing as he smiled at the memory of the past two months of their life since they left Tokyo…the writer can say that he and Shuichi were a little more closer…especially after Shuichi 'accidentally' dropped his laptop in the sea, and he, Eiri, accidentally' dropped the man's watch (with his band's unfinished songs) out to the ocean.

The two had argued over each incident until finally Shuichi pouted, cried and promised Eiri he would never do it again.

Of course the writer felt guilty and made up for it in bed. It was, let's say, a hell of a night for the singer.

Nothing went wrong after that, and for the rest of their two month getaway, the two enjoyed it very much, full of sleepless and loud night- mornings greeted with shy smiles and grunts. Life was perfect and now- the two was scheduled to go back to Tokyo, their ship taking them back to the hellish place.

"Yukii…" Shuichi pouted, eyes glimmering like a puppy's, "Stop ignoring me, you're not listening!"

Yuki shook his head and looked down at the young teen. He hadn't been listening, and he was about to utter a small sarcastic apology when he decided against it last minute and captured the young man's lips.

Reflexively Shuichi's long, thin, arms draped around the nape of his neck, thumbs running over the side of Eiri's neck. Shuichi moaned in protest when the man pulled apart, but was silence immediately when his love's lips covered his own once more. The chaste kiss rapidly turned into lust, and the soft breaths came in short pants as the two was unable to pull apart. Before long, Eiri was shifting to his knees, pushing his lover back into the water and against the wall of the Jacuzzi, both of his strong and well defined arms entrapping the small figure.

"Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled when the two finally stopped, breaths coming out in pants as he continued on with his question, "What's the matter? What are you thinking about?"

Eiri's head rested on Shuichi shoulder, and seeing the delicious neck of his singer, he nipped at it playfully and replied in a husked voice, "Nothing. Just you…and me." He didn't finish the rest of whatever he had intended to say for he couldn't delay the duty of marking his property. HIS lover.

Shuichi giggled again, a perfect pitch in the novelist's ears, "Mm. Okay. So you wanna see what I slipped on while you were in deep space?" when he saw Eiri's perfect eyebrow raise, he took the man's hand and guided it naughtily from his waist to his inner thighs and back up to his groin- where, curiously, Eiri felt a thin piece of cloth covering his lover's erection.

"A thong Shuichi?" Eiri whispered seductively, rubbing the man's engorged groin, "Well isn't this a nice surprise…" he kissed Shuichi's reddened cheek and lapped at his tongue until Shuichi opened his mouth, saying before he relished into the cavern, "So naughty…"

Shuichi arched himself towards Eiri as his mouth was overtaken by a more than welcome intruder, wrapping a long limb over Eiri's waist as he tried hard to push the organ back to its own territory. No such luck-

"Ah!" Shuichi gasped, feeling the thong snap off. His lover was an expert at removing clothing, and the younger man reddened underneath his lover's gaze as he saw the red piece of material floating to the surface of the water in front of them.

"Now that I've freed you…" Eiri said, his large hands wrapping itself around Shu's shaft and tugging at it in painful tenderness, "I think I need a little reward. Don't you?"

In response the other male wiggled his hips and wrapped both of his legs tightly on the man, nodding slowly as he replied, "Just a little." And kissed Eiri's sensitive left ear before biting at it in less than harsh.

Before long the two were down right dirty, finding each other's un-lapped skin and biting on it and refreshing the marks that were there from their previous activities earlier.

Shuichi gasped as his lover cheatingly seized his manhood and began pumping him. Blood rushing down to his cock, he pulled his older lover over and kissed his lips violently, pouting at the smirk he knew that was there but didn't want to see.

"Please Yu---ki!" he moaned, licking the blonde's lips, "Don't tease Eiriii…."

Before he could whine even more, the novelist seized his lips, silencing him effectively and did the opposite to the request. Shuichi could barely protest now as his nipples were stimulated to the highest and cruelest pleasure by his love. Tweaked to the side, up and down while combined with the sensation of his cock being pulled roughly. It was just as how he liked it-

"You cock-tease," Eiri mumbled, watching in amusement as the man thrashed his head back and forth, "Mm. You like that don't you."

Without warning Shuichi broke his contact as the smaller man dived away and underwater. Eiri was almost confuse as to why he had done that when he felt his manhood jump to life as something that felt a lot like rubber rubbed against it.

"Shu-Shuichi!" he gasped as his lover's tongue left, and the singer surfaced from underwater and gave him a sheepish smile.

"So-sorry…I needed air." He looked at Eiri with his puppy dog eyes to see if the man was angry, and instantly his bright purple eyes lit when he received an approving pat on the head.

"Baka." Eiri mumbled, and sealed their lips once more. His hands roamed at the teen's side, going all the way from his arms down to his thighs. God how Eiri wished he could tell his man that he was hot beyond all passion, that he more than a baka- but HIS baka. Eiri took the joyous time in roaming his love's body until both his hands wandered inside the teen's thighs, past his pert butt and directly to the entrance that Eiri's been gracefully acquainted to.

"Mmmphgh!" Shuichi nearly screamed in his mouth, Eiri wondered how the teen managed to get his hole to tighten again after the two pretty much revolved into sex since they met. Yuki's fingers circled the eager entrance teasingly until finally pushing past the ring.

Shuichi's cheeks reddened as he watched his lover part from his lips and lifted his lower body to the surface of the water, all the more becoming red as he watched Eiri's gorgeous head trailing towards his cock while planting soft kisses in its wake. Shu breathed sharply when his whole erection disappeared in his lover's mouth, distracted in the meanwhile as Eiri's fingers scissor his inside, widening him for what was to come.

Shuichi's fingers wrapped around Eiri's head, and soon from watching his lover's head bob up and down, his penis was full of blood and ready to ejaculate, "Yu…Yuki." He mumbled, right off on the edge, he grabbed the man's hair and tugged it up until the other let go. Looking into the narrow honey eyes, Shuichi whispered, "Hurry! I want it now…Yuki."

Before the singer knew it, he was being carried romantically by the romance novelist, which was a phenomenon itself since the man barely was just that. Shu was thrown on the bed of cloudy pillows and mussed bed sheets that hadn't been straightened from the night before- or was it earlier that morning? Long before his mind could think anymore of the erotic positions they've come up with and, if possible, get anymore turned on—he found his Yuki's lips sealing over his rather possessively.

The smaller of the two had to giggle at the thought that his lover always assumed that he was thinking about music when he was silent.

"What's so funny?" Eiri growled, pushing the body beneath him further down the cloudy bed. He received an 'ahh…' for an answer when his hands trekked to the boy's thighs and pinched the kid's inner thighs. "Nothing's so funny now, huh?" Eiri smirked when his boy threw back his head and gripped his shoulder tightly, spreading his legs and over Yuki's side, saying out loud in pure agony of pleasure on edge,

"Please! Please Yuki- I neeed- I need you!" he managed to breath out to the tormentor, and in desperation he took one of his love's strong hands and guided it to his willing entrance.

Giving in when he saw Shu's heavy lust eyes, the novelist pushed his digits into the anus, loving that loud sound that echoed in the room as the young man arched in a perfect bow and cried for the real thing. Eiri shifted to his knees and hooked his right arm with Shu's long limb, grinding the tip of his cock around Shu's puckered entrance, he smirked, and with one more whine from his lover, he thrust violently once and was all the way in.

"Ahg!!! Ohh! Ei---Ah!!!"

Eiri pulled out halfway and pushed in a more gentle manner, pausing to lean over and placing butterfly kisses on the other's deep red cheeks. He wasn't sure if his lover was settled comfortable with his length because- god, for some odd reason his lover always manage to become minuscule after the lengthy hours of sexual activities- and Eiri was quite sure he'd shoved something bigger than his dick in the boy before…

Yuki shook his hips against his Shu-chan's and delighted in the moans that both of them emitted, though his Shu was louder of course.

Shuichi dug his nails deep in Yuki's shoulders, scratching a long line on his shoulder blades and down to his spine.

He loved having Eiri grind on him.

"Ahh…!!! Hng!" Shuichi saw stars when something in him burst for sure, "Oh- Yuki, there!"

In turn his lover husked in his ear sexily, never ceasing their fast movement, "What? What's there?" he licked at his the small neck presented to him and suckled on it, shivering slight when his lover's legs pulled him down more, going even deeper.

"It's rubbing…inside…OHGG!! Your dick…dick's so good…"

"Good?"

"Yes! Yes, yes- Yuki make me come! Please! I want to-" Shu nearly lost it when that huge erection inside his anus pulled out and slammed against his prostate, all his frustration from waiting vanishing, "Oh yes! So good! It's good-good-good! AUuu! U!"

Gosh, Eiri was so close now, when his lover made those animalistic cry like a bitch panting more for, he just had to pull out his oversize manhood and push back in, harder and harder he dove into the black recess, pinning his sexy sex partner like a victim and thrusting and thrusting and hearing…

"Oh GOD! GAWD! I'm- I'm coming!!!!"

He wasn't sure if he howled intensely as his uke's inside vice gripped his dick- but he did know that at the same moment Eiri came too, both showering their love juice, one to his partner's well toned chest and the other inside, who treasure every single drop.

Eiri fell heavily on his lover and nuzzled Shu's neck, both of his hands snaking at the back of the boy and coming down to Shu's large and healthy glow.

"Whatta bitch." Eiri murmured, squeezing both of them simultaneously which earned him another clenching around his organ.

Shuichi felt the small extra dose of his lover going in him and licked on Eiri's sweating forehead. Letting his lover go when Eiri pulled out his now limp cock, he snuggled to his blonde's side puffed a small breath on his shoulder, nipped and sucked on it- leaving a deep purple mark to mark that this blonde man sleeping next to him, was his dominator in and out of bed.

"That was…great." Shuichi mumbled sleepily, licking Eiri's fingers like a kitten, "like always…"

"Humph. Maybe we should just postpone the trip back home then."

Shuichi giggled and cozily settled deeper when Eiri's arms came around him, "We can't do that. We'll be both out of job…now kiss me good-night?"

Eiri muffle his hair, "Yeah yeah yeah." And kissed him on the forehead... "Night brat."

"Mm."

"And are you dreaming of us shagging to?"

Shuichi giggled, "Yeah…my ass is sorer in my dreams than in real life. That's quite saying a lot…you know?"

Eiri's finger poked on the boy's southern hole and smirked as he replied, "I'll prove you wrong when you wake up." And pulling the boy farther into his arms, he sniffed in another dose of his love's strawberry scented hair and followed Shuichi to dreamland.

Turned out Shu's not the only one dreaming about them shagging till their ass were raw and aching.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**AN: Well, this is just a side story for now, since I'm more focused on 'Cold Play' Sorry that I haven't updated that since I've been mourning my laptop's death for a few days. It's being beta'ed right now, and I hope this was a little distraction for now.**

**Please do review! This is just the prologue and I'll get to work on chapter one as soon as I get enough reviews! Much thanks to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: lol. Well, uhm. Sorry for delay:Everyone throws pitchfork at author: Gyah! I'm so sorry! I try! I really do! Heh heh. But lots of hot stuff okay? I only wrote this because I got writer's block in Cold Play, but I finished the next chapter, so I hope everyone is looking forward to COLDPLAY chapter nine after reading this

Chapter One:

Eiri glanced at his empty cigarrette pack for the third time that afternoon, and when it became apparent that it really 'was' empty, he gave up and leaned back on his leather chair.

He and his lover had just gotten home a mere three days ago and already everyone's been hounding them for lack of responsibility. Eiri he didn't care, but when you have a lover who cares and can't tend to his REAL responsibility i.e. such as pleasing the blonde, he needed _something_ to keep him distracted. However, since there long vacation, Eiri's been spoiled right to the core and vice versa. The t, wo made love day in and day out without having to worry about complaints, (Eiri called it fucking but his younger teen wouldn't settle other than the four lettered word) and now that the two had gone back to the rowdy civilization- simply put, how was Eiri going to stop his addiction?

The man found it that he _could not, will not, absolute positively never, _be able to keep his hands off his lover, and had Shuichi been there at that instant- he would surrounded in his man's tight heat.

That was the problem. Shuichi had left three days ago one afternoon because of his boss' unquestionable demands, and hasn't come back since. When Eiri called to ask 'where the _fuck_' he was, the teen quickly sobbed that he _has _to have five songs ready before he could EVER go back to his lover.

Eiri hadn't wanted to be sentimental, so he grumbled and hung up.

The next day words reached Eiri's brother in law that the young writer was alone in the house, and the police chief immediately visited. The first thing Eiri did was slam the door shut on his face, but the older man had slipped through the door and planted himself on the living room. _He pleaded he was sorry to the young man, he begged for forgiveness and he promised never to do it again._ But Eiri who was horny as hell and could only think of his pink haired baka denied his brother in law mercy.

"I told you I don't ever want to have any more connections with you. Fucking leave me alone." Eiri took the man by the collar and tossed him out of the house,

"But-" Tohma protested- SLAM.

Yuki opened his eyes and glanced to the left of his computer where there stood like bowling pins a dozen of emptied can of beers. Hoo-boy, he was in a role. Yuki had considered a few times forgiving Seguchi, but the writer couldn't wipe off the fact that he almost lost Shuichi, thank god for the kid's stubborness, and Eiri could still remember the saddest look that had affected him greatly back then.

Any other day he wou ld forgive the man, but Yuki already knew as soon as he did it would be like the old life. Tohma on his back, inquiring about his lovers well, _lover._ Then there was the matter of him breaking the couple up- since, Eiri was more than aware- the man had some sick attachment to him.

Eiri retreated to his study and waited for his calm and passive demeanor to return. If only his baka was there to loosen him up. He shook his head, closing his eyes once more and leaning farther back his leather seat that creaked in complaint. He smiled at the thought of his long cruise with his pink haired man. Just the two of them and away from work (he had secretly thanked buddha after their fight when it ended with their devices thrown into sea).

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Eiri remembered. How when as soon as the private ship left port, he had his lover pinned to the ground before they reached their bedroom. Nipping at his skin, licking his young lover's pert nipples that matched color with his hair. Damn, he was a flavor only made for one Eiri Yuki!!

'Mm." Eiri thought, as if he was returning back to time. He loved how his flexible man gripped the side of his frame so tightly with his legs, hands entwining in Eiri's blonde forest and his name being said again and again by that sultry.

'Yuki! OoooOooh- Yuukiii. So good!"

Then what did the novelist do next? Oh that's right, he pinned Shuichi's wrist by his head and deliberately allowed all of his weight on the teen. Shuichi mewled softly as his naked arousal fel Eiri's through the older man's unremoved pants. Eiri trailed kisses on his cheek as he allowed Shuichi to take it off of him- oh but then his Shu-chan had to act like the sex devil that he was!

'W-what…hng…' Yuki gasped when he felt a finger probing the slit of his penis. "S-Shu…" he murmured hotly, licking the teen's smiling face. He felt the kid's index finger push painfully in the slit, nipping at the skin and rubbing the side of his shaft. It almost felt to Eiri as if Shuichi wanted to enter him though his dick! 'Stop it!' Eiri had growled and captured his Shindou's loveable pink lips. His Shu-chan's hands retreated from his shaft and wrapped around his neck, pulling him harder to add in their fiery kiss.

The novelist felt at how much his young partner enjoyed sucking on his tongue, so he allowed his organ to remain immobile in Shuichi's mouth, coaxing a little so that the teen continued tasting his tongue. Shuichi _did_ enjoyed all of it. The younger man bit lightly, grazed his teeth all over it and pushed his own weak organ against his older lover.

Eiri watched in fascination as he thrust their neglected arousal together and his singer immediately let go of him, screaming in delight.

'Yuuki…' his man had vocalized in a perfect pitch, 'I want you now!'

'Do you now?'

Shu's face had gone deep red and nodded like a docile child, 'Uh huh.' he whimpered, mewing as he cupped Eiri's need and his own.

'Beg for it.'

'Please…please, please!' his lover had called, arching up to Eiri's touch on his stomach, 'I'm so hot all over and inside I really need you inside me!

Eiri bit at the singer's cheek playfully, and in turn the singer nipped at his unguarded ear. 'Agh!' Eiri cried in a loud manner. When he realized the crim done upon him, he growled a low growl and made a grabbed for his partner, 'You damn brat I-' but the small man had scampered off, his butt wiggling enticingly at the man he left behind.

Shu's giggles echoed down the ship's halls and to Eiri, who, with a small devious smirk stood and ran after his companion, shouting curses and threats to the runaway man.

When Eiri had caught the man he was insatiable. To top it all off, he'd been feeling quite sadistic he pulled out a pair of handcuffs in his own various collections and handcuffed the younger man's wrists together on the headboard of the bed.

"No teasing!" Shuichi had cried, pulling frantically on the cuffs as Eiri inserted a finger in him, and another and finally the third. He pulled them out only to roughly insert them back in, and when he thought his small lover couldn't take anymore, he lifted the smal hips and spread Shu's legs so that the young teen was supporting himself on his feet.

"A-AhhHHhhhhh!!!" Shuichi cried when he felt something rough insert in him, "What…what…" he tried to think, but that thing in him started moving around and tracing the his puckering anus, "Oh god Eiri sto—stop…ohhhhh sooo good, please I want you now!"

Yuki's knew rimming the boy would short circuit his mind, and smiling evilly, he settled aimed his cock on Shuichi's begging portal and rammed in.

"AH- Yu-Yukiii."

Eiri smirked at how his lover loocked frustrated and pleasure at the same time, unable to touch the writer and yet receiving the pounding of his life.

"Ho-hot Yuki…so hot…" Shuichi purred, rubbing his hips in circular motion.

Yuki reached between them and took Shu's weeping cock and began to pump him in time with their frantic movement. Eiri couldn't help but love the way Shu's feet swayed back and forth in the air, chest puffing in and out and breath shortening almost to the point he thought the kid wasn't breathing.

"Ah god. So good. So good. SO GOOD!" Shuichi yelled, his prostate unable to take anymore and allowing him to shoot streams of semen all over their body, some reaching Eiri's face.

Yuki thrust a few more times, licking one of his hands at the same time. There's no feeling that could compare to drinking his lover's cum and cumming at the same time.

That night, Eiri was insatiable, and when Yuki release Shuichi's hands, Shuichi made sure to explore all of Eiri's skin, biting and nipping at every flesh until Yuki was practically red and purple all over.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

There was a soft click in the writer's office. When it registered to him that it was coming from the door, his eyes shot open and immediately glanced at his side. A short and oh so very very familiar (in more than one way) teen was closing the door behind him, when he turned he revealed to his lover his sleeveless green vest and short blue shorts. Eiri gaped at the teen. Did Shuichi look great or was Eiri just imagining due to lack of sex?

"Tadaima." Shuichi whispered, slipping his bag and placing it by the wall, his high heeled feet making noise as he made his way rapidly to his lover. His lover that he hasn't seen that in nearly four days.

Before Eiri could utter a soft 'Okaeri' he found his chair swiveling away from his computer and himself busy as his sexy uke straddled his lap and hungrily kissed his neck. Yuki was barely able to suppress his moan and in reflex his large hands flew to his teen's side and began rubbing him furiously. Shu's shirt wrinkling and raising higher and higher each time.

"I missed you." Shuichi mumbled, licking the new mark on Eiri neck. The soft moan from his usually quiet sex partner didn't escape him, and Shuichi dragged his ass up Eiri's thighs and made sure they rubbed hard on the throbbing desire that he was pleased to be the cause. "I was so lonely I got hard the instant I saw you." Shuichi licked a long line from his Yuki's shoulder and right to his ear, biting it lightly before getting off the man's lap. "Let's go?" Shuichi asked softly.

Eiri didn't need to be told twice.

Getting up with both his hands on his boy's ass to hold his baggage up, he claimed Shuichi's lips and blindly made his way to the bedroom.

Eiri fell on their bed first, his back unhurt due to the soft mattress, he continued to ravish his most missed partner. He looked at his younger lover when the contact was broken.

"Sit against the headboard for me?" Shuichi asked timidly, completely pink on the face. He smiled when the older man's eyes narrowed, but nevertheless, the writer complied and scooted his sexy self against the very top of the bed. He leaned back on the cloudly pillows and looked at him impatiently.

Shuichi read it as 'Hurry up so we can do some serious fucking' he grinned and crawled his way towards Eiri, rather he should say, the man sporting a very large erection.

------

AN: Please review! Much thanks to my reviewers and readers! Oh and sorry! I didn't edit this at all ebecause I was too lazy, but everyone's just here for the sex right? RIGHT! Review!


End file.
